Many people still enjoy the use of muzzleloader style fire arms which utilize black powder. Such fire arms utilize the principle of striking flint and steel together to produce a spark which ignites the black power, and propels a projectile forward. As such, when a gun is fired, a small piece of flint is propelled by a spring when the trigger is depressed. The flint then strikes down on a hardened steel face, and produces a spray of sparks. The sparks, with the use of primer powder, then ignites the main charge. Several technological advancements have been achieved to obviate the problems with black powder ordinances and muzzleloader style firearms, but many people enjoy the nostalgia and challenges associated with such firearms. However, as one could imagine, such a mechanical system is not always reliable, and often results in misfires and subsequent missed shots. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the spark producing process on muzzleloaders firearms can be improved to prevent the problems as described above.
Existing art in this field employ electrical ignition systems to combat the above-referenced problem of reliability. While these systems address the reliability issue of the firing mechanism, these systems have problems of their own. These electronic firing systems either require special ammunition or a battery or external supply for electricity, or both. Furthermore, these systems fail to provide a means to access the mechanism for maintenance and servicing. In addition, some of these systems are elaborate and expensive. It is desirous to have a firearm that discharges black powder ordinances, but also utilizes a more reliable method of ignition. It is further desirous for such a firearm to incorporate a device within its internal mechanics to achieve this. It would be beneficial for this device to be readily accessible, removable, and replaceable to accommodate maintenance and servicing due to soot and other particulate deposition from black powder combustion.